Dreams Can Come True
by cutiejojo
Summary: Summary inside. Enjoy guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dreams Can Come True **_**I do not own Greek or any of it's characters!!**_**was**** his world. Without her in it life wasn't worth living. **

Author: Cutiejojo

Rating: PG

Summary: Just a little one-shot about Cappie and Casey's feelings and thoughts after the "End of the World" party.

Disclaimer:

* * *

It had been three weeks since Casey had told Cappie how she felt about him the night of the KT "End of the World" party and they hadn't spoken yet. He had seen her on campus a few times. Neither one of them would say anything really, once in awhile Casey would mumble a quick hello while looking at the ground before walking away.

She always made sure not to make eye contact with him for fear that the tears would come flying out on their own accord. It had only been three weeks but it had felt like an eternity to her. The longest her and Cappie had ever gone without speaking was a few days.

She still couldn't believe that he had turned her down. She played it over and over again in her head trying to wrap her brain around it. Part of her would say that she deserved it and that she had waited to long, the other part of her told her he was just scared and eventually he would come back to her.

Cappie had been, and as far as she was concerned, always would be the love of her life. She was so angry at herself for waiting so long to tell him. If she would have just listened to her heart all along instead of her mind she might be with him right now.

Casey sighed as she walked into her room dropping her bookbag and flopping onto her bed. 'I really blew it, I miss him so much. Maybe if I wouldn't have said anything at all and just broken up with Max he would have made the first move.' She thought to herself as she drifted off.

Cappie didn't know what to do with himself, it had been three weeks. Three weeks without Casey and he was miserable. It was his own damn fault and he knew it. 'I should have just told her how I felt' he thought mentally kicking himself.

'Why so then she could just turn around and hurt you again when she decided you weren't enough for her?' a voice in his head asked him. That was exactly why he had turned her away that night. He was so afraid that she would change her mind and go running back to Max. He would rather not have her at all then lose her again.

Cappie sighed laying down on his bed and closing his eyes. He usually wasn't one for naps, granted he slept 'til all hours of the day, but he didn't usually take naps. He didn't feel like doing anything else though. He felt, depressed, he couldn't believe how much he missed having Casey in his life. Scratch that, yes he could he just didn't think it would hurt more then when they broke up the first time. He felt like this might really be the end for good this time.

Casey was sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard trying to read some book she had picked up at the library. But all she could think about was Cappie. She just kept reading the same sentence over and over again. She just couldn't focus. Finally sighing and giving in, she closed the book, putting it into her bag and standing to leave.

"Hey stranger, where are you off to?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her say. She turned around to see Cappie standing there smiling widely at her.

Casey looked around her and then back at Cappie. "Are you talking to me?" she asked looking at him incredulously. "Well ya, who else would I be talking to?" he asked looking at her strangely. "I thought you weren't talking to me. After the whole-"

"Let bygones be bygones, I always say." He said sitting at the table she had just been at. "O-okay…" she said looking at him oddly once more but finding herself sitting down across from him. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face watching him as he looked around trying to think of what to say next.

She had missed him so much and she would take what little time she was being given right now. She didn't care at that moment why he was talking to her or what compelled him to strike up a conversation with her. She just wanted to be in that moment with him right then.

"So…" she said looking at his face for the first time in a little over three weeks. "So.." he said looking back at her with a smirk. "what were you reading just now?" he asked gesturing to the book that was now hiding in her book bag.

"Nothing, I mean I don't really know, I couldn't stop reading the same sentence over and over again." She laughed a little. "Ah, I've been there done that and burned the t-shirt." He told her never once looking away from her face.

"So what are you out and about doing on this sunny day?" she asked feeling more at ease now. "Oh you know just enjoying the sun, playing hackie-sac while the sun is shining." He told her with a smile. Casey laughed.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Cappie asked looking off in the direction in which he intended to go. "Sure" Casey found herself saying. "Where to My Lady?" he asked holding out his hand to take hers. Casey once again found her body doing things of it's own accord as she reached out and took the hand he offered.

They walked for awhile, hand in hand, in silence. "Cap about that night-" she started but was silenced when she looked around and realized they had somehow end up on a hill over looking the campus.

Her breath hitched in her throat, "It's beautiful up here," "I know, I come up here to think sometimes." He told her with a smile gesturing at the picnic blanket set up on the ground that she hadn't noticed before.

"When did you have time to do all this?" she asked looking at him oddly. He ignored her question and sat on the blanket, motioning for her to do the same. She once again found her body doing as she was told.

"What's in the basket?" she asked trying to peak. "Pie" he told her beaming. "Mmm, what kind," "chocolate and peanut butter, we haven't tried that kind before." "And what would be the occasion for this?" she asked almost afraid was saying too much and ruining the moment.

Cappie just smiled and fed her a bite. "Wow, this is the best one I think we've ever had." She told him as the pie practically melted in her mouth." "Except coconut custard," he said looking meaningfully into her eyes.

Casey mind was spinning. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know how they had ended up here of why he was even talking to her. She wanted to ask what was going on but her mouth wouldn't move. So she closed her eyes willing her mouth to move with her mind.

Suddenly she found herself in Cappie's room staring into his eyes. 'Where am I?' she asked herself looking around. "I know where I want to be in ten years," she heard herself saying harshly, "do you?" 'Oh God no, please no.' "I wanna be with you." She heard Cappie say as she looked into his eyes and her heart melted. 'I wanna be with you too!!' she yelled in her head. She was trying so hard to will herself jump into his arms, kiss him, say something, do anything.

But instead she found herself telling him she had to go. She saw the hurt in his eyes and it just made her want to kick her own ass. 'How could you do that to him??' she yelled at herself. But it was no use she couldn't stop herself. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

When she opened her eyes Cappie was no longer there. She was no longer in his room looking into his eyes, she was looking at her alarm clock, laying on her bed in her room at the ZBZ house.

Casey sighed sadly and closed her eyes again as a single tear fell. 'It was just a dream'. She told herself. 'But who says it has to be like that?' a voice asked her. Casey jumped out of bed and put on her shoes. She wasn't sure what she was going to say when she got there but he had to go see him.

* * *

Cappie didn't know how he got here, but he wasn't complaining. He was laying next to Casey on a blanket looking up at the stars. He didn't know why he had just started talking to her out of the blue as if nothing had happened and he didn't know where the pie or blanket had come from.

He was just happy to be here with her in his arms once again. He wasn't going to ruin it. He was right where he wanted to be. With her, he closed his eyes and sighed happily.

When he opened them again he suddenly found himself in the utility closet at the KT house. "O-okay, not where I fell asleep," he said to himself as he looked around. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to walk outside, only to be pushed back in by a blur of blonde hair.

'Casey?' he thought to himself but nothing came out of his mouth. Casey sighed, "You've been avoiding me." She said looking up into his eyes. 'Déjà vu' he said in his head, but outside he heard himself laugh a little.

Then she was on him, her lips pressed to his, kissing him with everything she had. He grabbed her and tried to pull her in tighter but found himself pushing her away instead. 'No you idiot bring her back, kiss her!' he screamed in his head, but outside he heard himself say, "What are you doing?"

'Damnit, no!' he yelled in his head, 'don't do this again grab her and kiss her!!' He didn't understand, he had been given this second chance and he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to grab her and kiss her back and tell her that he was stupid and that he loved her, but he couldn't. "-I've been waiting all this time to feel with Max the way that I've always felt with you. And if it's the end of the world, I wanna be with you."

'Take her and kiss her damnit!!' he couldn't believe he had to watch this again and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "-that's why we didn't work" he heard himself say. "You don't even wanna try?" he heard Casey ask and wanted to kill himself when he couldn't stop the words that came out next. "Look- the world isn't gonna end tonight, okay?"

Then he saw her reach for the door, he wanted to stop her from going. He tried so hard to force his body to grab her arm or say her name. Anything, he just needed to stop her. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

He opened them to find himself laying on his bed. He punched the bed in frustration. "Damnit!" he yelled, "why did I have to screw this up? Why didn't I just suck it up and tell her that I love her?" he asked himself. 'You can still tell her, it's not too late.' A voice in his head told him.

Cappie jumped off his bed and ran out the door as fast as he could. He headed straight for the ZBZ house. He had to try to make this right, he was wrong before, he needed Casey in his life. The world might as well have ended that night, she

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Let me know. Review review review!!! Thanks so much!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Okay so originally I was going to make this a one-shot. But I kinda wanted to continue it since I hate it when authors leave me hanging like that. I know that some ppl like to make the rest up in their head. So if you want it to end here then don't read the rest. ____

**Casey opened the door to the ZBZ house, she was going over to Cappie's to figure this whole thing out. She was going to tell him that it had been six weeks and she still felt the same way. How long did he want her to wait anyways?**

"Case, hey" she heard a voice infront of her say. She looked up to see Cappie standing there awkwardly. "Hey Cap, what're you-" "I was just in the neighborhood and thought 'hey wonder what Casey is doing, I should stop by and say hi'." He told her looking at the ground.

"You were just in the neighborhood?" she asked looking at him with a smirk. "The neighborhood that you've been purposely avoiding for three weeks, you just happened to be wondering it?" she said looking not at all convinced.

"Yeah well, I just happened to be walking by and thought I would stop by and see how my friend was doing." He told her glancing at her face before looking down. "Friend huh?" she asked never looking away from his face. "Well if you're busy then I'll just-" he said turning to walk away. "No" she said a little too loudly making him turn to face her again. "I mean since you're in the neighborhood, you wanna go for a walk or something?" she asked blushing and looking away from the intensity of his eyes. "Sure" he said gesturing for her to go first, "ladies first."

Casey was a bundle of nerves, she had never felt this way with Cappie. Even on their first official date she wasn't this nervous. Everything had always come so easy between them. She chanced a quick look at him only to find him staring back at her. They both look away quickly.

"So how's life been?" she heard Cappie say a few moments later. "Um, okay I guess." She said rubbing her hand up her arm nervously. "How bout you?" she asked glancing at his face but he was staring straight ahead. "About the same," he said and then changing the subject, "we missed you at the party this weekend. "It wasn't the same without the ZBZ gals there." He said smiling at her slightly. "Yeah, I heard about that," she told him looking anywhere but him.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence and weird glances Cappie finally broke the silence. "So I wasn't just in the neighborhood," Casey looked at him giving him her patented 'no duh' look. "I came to see you." He said stopping and grabbing her arm. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened." He said looking into her eyes as if he were searching for something. Casey glanced down at her arm where his hand was now resting. Cappie moved his eyes to where she was looking and took his hand away as if he had been burned. "Sorry" he mumbled.

He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, gesturing for her to sit next to him, she did. "So word on the street is you broke up with Max." he said looking at her profile as she stared down at her hands in her lap. "Yeah, he wasn't the guy I wanted to be with," she told him looking straight ahead before turning and looking at him boring holes into his eyes.

Cappie's breath caught in his throat before he recovered. "Case-" he started to say but she cut him off, "No if you're just gonna tell me that it's a post-traumatic whatever, then I don't want to hear it." She told him starting to stand only to find herself being pulled back down by Cappie's hand. "I wasn't going to say that," he told her not letting go of her arm and looking into her eyes. "I don't want to be the one to screw up your plans Case, I don't want you to look back and wish that you had stayed with Max." he told her looking away from the intensity of her eyes once more.

"Cappie" she said placing her hand on his cheek and making him look at her, "I told you three weeks ago that I wanted to be with you and I meant it." She searched his eyes trying to make him understand. "I meant it then and I mean it now and I'll mean it in ten years. I want you, you are the guy that I want to be with. Max was perfect," he tried to look away but she held his eyes, "but he wasn't perfect for me. You are the only guy in the world that knows me."

"No one in this world compares to you" she told him stealing his line. "I want to be with you in ten years, it's fate, it's meant to be so I know that it's going to be." "Look I know that you're scared and you have no reason to trust me, and I'm willing to wait for you, I just want you to know that I lov-"

The rest of what she was about to say was cut off by Cappie's lips. Before she could even finish her sentence he was kissing her, leaning into her and holding her close. It took her a moment to respond out of pure shock. And then she was kissing him back with just as much vigor.

They finally pulled away for breath and she rest her forehead on Cappie's. "Stupid" he said panting slightly. "What?" she asked pulling back a little. "I was an idiot Case, I should have just told you how much I wanted you and loved you that night in the closet. I was just scared and stupid and-" "Shut up and just kiss me, we'll talk later" she told him as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Cappie wasn't going to argue with her, feeling her mouth on his again, he would never turn that away again. He didn't know why he had done it before. He was just glad that she was here now and that they were together. This felt right, this was where they belonged. She was his soulmate and he was hers. They would work out the details later, right now they had some lost time to make up for.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Fin.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I decided to write a bit more and kinda finish it off. Please let me know what you guys think. It's been difficult lately for me to find the motivation to write. The more reviews I get the more I want to write. Review review review!!! Thanks guys!!!


End file.
